Graduación
by Umiko Mitsuki
Summary: Itachi siempre sería el tierno y doloroso recuerdo de mi primer amor. Eso nunca cambiará. Lectora x Itachi x Sakura


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien!**

**Traigo un nuevo one-shot (es el primero que hago de Itachi ^^). Espero que disfrutéis mucho leyéndolo! **

**Como siempre, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sólo me pertenece la trama**

**Como siempre:**

**(T/n): Tu nombre**

**(C/o): color de ojos**

* * *

><p><span><strong>GRADUACIÓN<strong>

Sin darnos cuenta, una balada empezó a sonar. Me paralicé al momento y miré aquellos ojos negros que tanto me gustaban. Él se acercó a mí, colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda y la otra cogiendo suavemente la mía. Coloqué mi otra mano en su hombro y suavemente, nos empezamos a mover al lento ritmo de la música.

No podía apartar mi mirada de la suya. Dejé de ser consciente de mi alrededor, de la gente, de las luces, de todo. Solo estaba él. Itachi. Eso era lo único que ocupaba mi mente y…mi corazón. Inconscientemente apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él me atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo. Su olor me encantaba, siempre lo había hecho. Hacía que me sintiese segura.

_Te quiero…_

_Te quiero…_

_Te quiero…_

Eso es lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza. Lo que hacía que mi corazón doliese. Llevaba así casi 2 años. Si mis sentimientos eran así de profundos entonces….

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no puedes quererme? _

_¿Por qué no me ves de la forma en la que te veo?_

Me mordí el labio inferior. Quería llorar. Porque sabía perfectamente, que por mucho que me desesperase… Nada cambiaría. Para él yo seguiría siendo su amiga… Para mí, él era mucho más que un amigo… O por lo menos eso era lo que anhelaba.

Y mientras más tiempo pasaba y bailábamos juntos, más cuenta me daba lo imposible que era esto. Él ya tenía a alguien especial y yo no iba a arruinar eso. No podía. No quería.

_Porque él era feliz…_

…_Y para mí, su sonrisa valía más que nada_

- Esto… ¿está bien? – murmuré no queriendo romper la magia que había en el ambiente. Levanté mis (c/o) ojos para encontrarme con su oscura mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos un rato juntos – respondió en el mismo tono, mientras me acomodaba un mechón de pelo.

- ¿A Sakura no le importa? Deberías estar bailando con ella. Es tu novia – decir aquello no me gustaba.

. No te preocupes. Por estar 15 minutos separados, no nos va a pasar nada (T/n) – contestó e inconscientemente volvimos a la posición de antes.

_¿Podemos quedarnos así para siempre?_

_No quiero… Que esto se acabe_

Con cada minuto que pasaba, los recuerdos se sucedían una y otra vez. Esto era un baile de graduación. Nuestra graduación. El comienzo de nuestro futuro y el fin del instituto. Han sido tantos momentos, tantas risas, tantas lágrimas, tantas fiestas, tantos esfuerzos, tantas emociones… Y en casi todos ellos… Itachi estaba allí.

- (T/n) – dijo suavemente Itachi. Le miré y hasta que no limpió con delicadeza unas pequeñas lágrimas de mi mejilla, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando - ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupado.

_¿Por qué? Porque…_

- Es que… no me puedo creer que esta sea nuestra graduación. Supongo que nunca he sido del todo consciente hasta que ha llegado – me limpié más lágrimas – Sé que esto es sólo el principio de nuestras vidas… pero aun así tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de que, al separarnos todos, nos distanciemos y llegue un día en el que seamos extraños – sollocé.

…_No quiero perderte…_

…_No quiero alejarme de ti…_

- Llorona como siempre, ¿eh? – dijo con afecto Itachi abrazándome. Un simple abrazo suyo conseguía calmarme – (T/n) aunque todos vivamos en países distintos siempre seremos amigos. No seas tonta. Además siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites – me aseguró.

… _Pero sé que es lo que debo hacer_

- No seas tan bueno… -susurré- No me hagas esto más difícil – sollocé

- (T/n)… ¿A qué te refieres? – indagó confuso. Sonreí amargamente.

_Supongo que es el momento…_

… _De decir aquello que he escondido durante los dos últimos años_

Hice aquello que podía expresar mejor mis sentimientos. Me puse de puntillas y le besé. Apenas fueron unos segundos, apenas fue un simple roce de labios… pero fue suficiente para mí. Me alejé de él. Estaba sorprendido. Le sonreí suavemente, mientras las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular otra vez.

- Te quiero… - confesé – Siempre lo he hecho…

_Siento no habértelo dicho antes_

Itachi estaba atónito. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su mente parecía estar trabajando a toda velocidad. Me alejé de él y di media vuelta. Empecé a sollozar.

- ¡Itachi! Aquí estás – oí a Sakura.

Me giré y vi que seguía mirándome. Le sonreí una última vez y al ver que Sakura llegaba a su lado me fui de allí. Esta graduación ha sido sin duda… agridulce.

_Sólo espero…_

Al vislumbrar la salida y notar como algunas personas se habían girado para mirarme, aceleré el paso. Bajé las escaleras y al sentir el fresco viento en mi piel no pude contenerme más. No pude contener todas mis emociones. Llevaban demasiado tiempo reprimidas. Necesitaba sacarlo todo. Era hora de dejarlo ir. Me apoyé en una columna. No veía nada. Mis lágrimas salían sin cesar y mi cuerpo temblaba con mis violentos sollozos.

- (T/n)… - oí que me llamaban. Apenas giré mi cabeza para ver a mi mejor amiga

Se acercó medio corriendo y me abrazó fuertemente. Lo necesitaba demasiado. Me derrumbé y lloré como nunca. Apenas fui consciente de que nos movíamos hasta que vi su coche. Le conté todo entre sollozos y estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que conseguí calmarme.

- Te llevo a casa (T/n) – me dijo mientras encendía el motor.

- Gracias – hipé – por todo

- Para eso estamos – respondió con una sonrisa

En el viaje a casa, mi mente repetía una y otra vez todo ese momento. Me alegraba saber que por lo menos había podido decirle lo que sentía y… haberle robado un beso. No estaba bien emocionalmente, me sentía frágil y sabía que olvidarme de Itachi iba a requerir mucho esfuerzo y tiempo.

Pero eso era lo correcto. Itachi siempre sería el tierno y doloroso recuerdo de mi primer amor. Eso nunca cambiará. Pero era hora de dejar de aferrarme a un amor correspondido.

Adiós Itachi

… _Que seas feliz_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! ^^<strong>

**Muchas gracias!**

**Mata ne **

**Umiko**


End file.
